gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Burger Shot
miniatur|Burger-Shot-Logo, SA Burger Shot (von engl. burger shot = Nahaufnahme der weiblichen Geschlechtsorgane auf Fotos oder in Videos; Börsenkürzel: BGR und BSHT) ist eine Kette von Schnellrestaurants, die es seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in jedem Spiel gibt. Das Unternehmen ist an der BAWSAQ und im Liberty City National Exchange Index notiert. Obwohl bereits in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City die Möglichkeit bestand, den Protagonisten in Pizzaläden Nahrung aufnehmen zu lassen, spielte das Essen in San Andreas erstmals eine bedeutende Rolle, das heißt, es ist nicht nur eine Option, sondern ein Muss (siehe auch Nahrungsaufnahme). Daher mangelt es im Staat San Andreas nicht an entsprechenden Imbissstandorten. Dazu gehört unter anderem die Burger-Shot-Fastfood-Kette, mit der offensichtlich Burger King parodiert wird. Burger Shots Slogans lauten: „Kill your Hunger!“ (dt. „Vernichte deinen Hunger!“) und „Die with a smile on your face!“ (dt. „Stirb mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht!“). Die Verkäuferinnen haben einen freundlichen Ton, sind übergewichtig und tragen einen grotesken Burger-Hut. Auch Jeffrey Cross alias OG Loc arbeitet während des Handlungsverlaufs kurzfristig in der Marina-Filiale (ab OG Loc), allerdings nicht als Verkäufer, sondern als Mitglied der Reinigungskräfte. Auf dem Dach jedes Restaurants (mit Ausnahme der Filiale Downtown, San Fierro) dreht ein riesiger Burger innerhalb eines Fadenkreuzes seine Runden (in Strip sogar zwei Riesen-Burger) und außerdem ist in jedem Laden ein Feuerlöscher zu finden. Vice City miniatur|Burger Shot, Vice City ’86 Auch im North Point Einkaufszentrum von Vice City (1986) gab es bereits eine Burger-Shot-Filiale. Wenn man durch etwas Leben verloren hat, kann man hier für wenig Geld etwas essen. Dadurch werden die Leben wieder aufgefüllt. Die Einrichtung der Burger-Shot-Filiale ist sehr schlicht gehalten, so kann man ein paar blaue Stühle und Tische sehen und auch die Wände besitzen einen dezenten grauen Anstrich. Der Verkäufer ist im Alter zwischen 25 bis 35 Jahre alt gestaltet worden. Die Filiale selbst kann rund um die Uhr besucht und bestaunt werden. San Andreas Restaurant-Standorte Gallery193.jpg|Burger Shot, Marina Burger Shot, Temple.jpg|Burger Shot, Temple Burger Shot, Garcia, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Garcia Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Downtown SF Burger Shot, Downtown, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Juniper Hollow Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip 2, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Old Venturas Strip Burger Shot, Redsands East, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Redsands East Burger Shot, Spinybed, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Spinybed Burger Shot, Whitewood Estates, SA.jpg|Burger Shot, Whitewood Estates Gallery194.jpg|Der Burger Shot von innen Gallery195.jpg|Der Verkaufstresen Burger_Shot_Salat.jpg|Eine Verkäuferin Küche Burger Shot, SA.jpg|Küche eines Burger Shot in San Andreas Insgesamt betreibt Burger Shot neun Restaurants in San Andreas. * Los Santos, Marina * Los Santos, Temple * San Fierro, Downtown * San Fierro, Garcia * San Fierro, Juniper Hollow * Las Venturas, Old Venturas Strip * Las Venturas, Starfish * Las Venturas, Redsands East * Las Venturas, Spinybed * Las Venturas, Whitewood Estates Kategorie:Schnellrestaurants Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:LCN-41-Unternehmen Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen Besonderheiten Immobilie miniatur|Das Plakat an Bushaltestellen in SA * Die Filiale in Redsands East gehört zu den in San Andreas zu erwerbenden Firmen (→ Kurier-Mission in Las Venturas). * Vor der Filiale in Marina stand ursprünglich links des Weges zum Restaurant ein Busch und der Weg selbst fehlte. * Ursprünglich lagen keine Burger-Verpackungen in den Regalen hinter den Verkäuferinnen. Freedom Fries Alle Burger-Shot-Filialen verkaufen sogenannte „Freedom Fries“ (dt. Freiheitspommes) anstelle von „French Fries“, wie man Pommes frites im US-amerikanischen Sprachraum bezeichnet. Die Bezeichnung „Freedom Fries“ entwickelte sich im Laufe des Jahres 2003, als Frankreich den von den USA angestrebten Irak-Krieg ablehnte und stark boykottierte. Der Begriff war jedoch 1992, in San Andreas, noch unbekannt. Für weitere Infos siehe den englischen Wikipedia-Artikel Freedom fries. Trivia * Auf dem Plakat, welches man an den Bushaltestellen findet, steht dass ein Burgershot in der Sunset Street von 8 Uhr morgens bis 10 Uhr abends geöffnet hat und man dort den „Double Barreled Special“ (englisch für: doppelläufig Spezial) bekommt. Vice City Stories In Vice City Stories gibt es keine Filialen von Burger Shot. Lediglich in einer Zwischensequenz wird die Restaurantkette erwähnt. GTA IV Burger Shot ist auch im neuen Liberty City wieder präsent. Mit insgesamt sieben Filialen sticht es seinen Konkurrenten Cluckin’ Bell (der nur zwei Läden aufweisen kann, plus zwei Läden, die geschlossen sind, einer davon vom Gesundheitsamt) deutlich aus. Anstelle des Fadenkreuzes, in dem sich der Burger dreht, zeigt das neue Logo einen Doppel-Cheeseburger, aus dem der Tomatenketchup – ähnlich wie bei einer Schusswunde das Blut – herausläuft. In jedem Bowling-Center gibt es einen Mini-Burger-Shot. miniatur|Das Burger-Shot-Symbol im [[Radar]] Die Verkäufer sind mittlerweile deutlich näher an der Realität, sie sind Einwanderer oder ungebildet und/oder vorbestraft: Dafür isst man dort immer für nur einen Dollar, was wesentlich weniger ist, als man an den Imbissständen der Stadt so zahlen muss. Wenn man jedoch mit einem Freund oder einer Freundin hier isst, kostet der Spaß ganze 100 Dollar, das heißt, jeder hätte 50 Burger (oder einige teure Menüs) verdrückt, oder die Restaurantkette bietet auch höherwertige Lebensmittel an, wenn man mit einem Freund kommt. Dagegen spricht jedoch, dass Freunde, die kein Fastfood mögen, sich beschweren. Damit das Burger-Shot-Logo auf dem Radar auftaucht, muss man dort wenigstens einmal gegessen haben. Wenn man von der Polizei verfolgt wird, heben die Bedienungen die Hände, sobald man den Laden betritt, ergo servieren sie einem auch nichts zu essen. Dummerweise reicht ein Fahndungsstern schon aus, um sie vor Schreck erstarren zu lassen. Bugs Manchmal kommt es vor das der Spieler fast extrem lange (bis zu zwei Stunden) vor der Theke wartet, bis der Avatar etwas bestellt, nachdem die L1-Taste gedrückt wurde. Diesen Bug gibt es aber nur im normalen GTA IV mit Niko Bellic und den beiden Add-ons Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned mit Luis Fernando Lopez und Johnny Klebitz. Menüs *Einzelner Bleeder: 0,99 Dollar *Bleeder Meal: 3,99 Dollar *Meat Free Meal: 4,99 Dollar *Torpedo Meal: 6,66 Dollar *Money Shot Meal: 6,99 Dollar Fernsehwerbung *'Notrufleitstelle:' Notruf, was ist passiert? *'Mann' (schmerzverzerrt):' Rrrgh. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Herzstillstand! Meine linke Gesichtshälfte ist ganz taub. *'Notrufleitstelle: Rufen Sie vom Burger Shot an? (beschwingte Musik) *'Sprecher:' Der Herz-Stopper! Das ganz neue Stapelgericht bei Burger Shot. Der Sechs-Pfünder, ohne den Sie nicht leben können! Der Herz-Stopper. Sieben Buletten. Sechs Pfund Fleisch und Käse – damit Sie in fünf Sekunden nulllinienmäßig aus den Latschen kippen! *'Mann 2:' Hmm. Dieser Burger schmeckt schweinegeil. *'Sprecher:' Reinfahren, raustragen. Burger Shot! Sterben Sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Standorte StarJunctionBurgerShot.jpg|Ein Burger Shot MeatQuarterBurgershot.jpg|Die Filiale in Meat Quarter StarJunctionBurgerShot.jpg|Die Star-Junction-Filiale Burgershotwestdyke.png|Die Filiale in Westdyke DukesBurgerShot.jpg|Die Filiale in Dukes Burger_Shot.jpg|Ein Burger Shot von innen * Denver-Exeter Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin * Carson Street, Beechwood City, Dukes * Switch Street, South Bohan, Bohan * Drill Street, Industrial, Bohan * Topaz Street, Varsity Heights, Algonquin * Golden Pier, Westminster, Algonquin * Sacramento Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney * In den beiden Memory-Lanes-Filialen, Firefly Island und Meat Quarter Chinatown Wars In Chinatown Wars gibt es ebenfalls wieder Burger Shots, die in ihren Standorten den aus GTA IV gleichen. Die Filialen kann man allerdings nicht betreten, dafür kann man Burger oder Pommes von Burger Shot mit Rubbellosen gewinnen. Bei der Burger-Shot-Filiale in Beechwood City nimmt man einige Aufträge von Lester entgegen. en:Burger Shot es:Burger Shot fr:Burger Shot it:Burger Shot nl:Burger Shot no:Burger Shot pl:Burger Shot (VC) pt:Burger Shot sv:Burger Shot Kategorie:Schnellrestaurants Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:LCN-41-Unternehmen Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen